Operation: SPLINTER CELL
by PRIVATE Corp
Summary: With the new generation of KND operatives fighting two kinds of evil, what lies ahead for the children of the original Sector V? A test to see how well these heroes can withstand the terror and might of the KND mirror: the Splinter Cell.
1. Prologue

Hello again, my fellow readers. Cory of PRIVATE Corp here, and this time I am bringing another OC story to the table in my selection of reading. This time, I am doing a Kids Next Door idea that I had when the show officially ended, and really this is one of my ideas that I had planned back when I didn't knew about .

So now, here is the prologue to my latest project: an OC story set after INTERVIEWS and it features a new generation of KND operatives and new villains. So now, enjoy...

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. The KND is copyrighted by the great mastermind Mr. Tom Warburton and his team. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

C: KND – Op.: S.-C.

Prologue

Hello there, fellow opportunists and newcomers to the KND. My codename is Numbuh 211, and lately I haven't been feeling myself lately. You see... just last week I ran into this group of shady kids and they look like normal operatives, but I was dead wrong. They beat me up badly and now I got this black spot on my chest. I thought it was some kind of bruise, but then my mind begins to play tricks on me and all I was thinking about is how much I hated the Kids Next Door. I am one of them and here I am thinking such evil thoughts. They are surely going to decommission me for having such thoughts.

Well, if I'm going to get decommission or suffer more from those group of kids gave me; I might as well tell you what has happened...

_It all started way back when some time when our greatest hero, Numbuh One, left to join the Galactic Kids Next Door. And now you're wondering how I know this, it's well... great; my mind is doing it again! Anyway, the villain Father came along to stop Numbuh One so that he can retrieved his beloved pipe, but when he got to the site, there was no one there. Father grew viciously mad that his greatest enemy has left the planet to join the rest of the universe in the fight the adult disease._

_Again, how do I know this much? I swear to you that I don't know it, but I think that this black spot may be affecting my mind. But... continuing on, as soon as Father left the site, he has receive word that his father, the infamous Grandfather, is slowly passing away and he requested Father to be at his side. Of course, Father didn't want to attend, since his father preferred his brother, Montgomery Uno, over him, but this may be a chance to be redeemed._

_For what Father knew is that Grandfather can transferred his powers to whoever touches him before he passes away._

_So Father joins his brother at the retirement home Grandfather was staying at, along with several other villains who want to pay their respects to a well-famed super villain, and oddly enough, there was a KND operative there as well. He was a scientist for the KND, only except that he operates under his own means instead of working under the water. Still, all of them are there, giving their final words and waiting for someone to take Grandfather's power._

_One by one, each villain give their words to the dying super villain, each one nastier than the next, until only the scientist, Montgomery and Father is left. Father went ahead of his brother, hoping that he can retrieve all of the power before Grandfather donated it to Montgomery. But Grandfather chose the kid out of the group, which made Father furious. Then, after a brief moment of talking, Grandfather placed a hand on the kid's left hand and then Grandfather passed on._

_Everyone remained silent, except for Father, who grew very angry over the turn of events. The room erupted into violence and Father expressed his full rage on everyone, but the kid scientist and Montgomery got out in time before things got nasty. Outside of the retirement home, the two of them went their separate ways, which was when the master started to take form._

Wait, who is this master? What am I talking about? Oh, how things got to be. I'm feeling very strange all of a sudden.

_Anyway, the parting gift was the thing that Father was looking for, and it immediately went into effect as soon as the master left the building. During that time, a black virus began to infect his veins and bloodstream, turning his inside black as the night skies without stars. He is turning into what he is today._

_When he got home, he noticed a black spot forming on his left palm and he began to felt strange sensations in his head, just like I'm feeling right now. Then the virus split and attacked both the heart and brain, getting the master ready for his transformation._

Guh... my head hurts. Why does my chest feel so heavy all of a sudden? Why, oh why am I thinking of turning against my fellow operatives? Why do I want join the evil side?

_The kid scientist is terrified by having his hand now turning black and he felt something sharp piercing through his brain. He began hearing voices throughout his head, saying the same things that I am hearing, and then the events stopped. He looked back at his hand and he noticed that the spot is gone, and he figured that it was his mind playing tricks on him._

_But the worst was yet to come..._

"_You, Numbuh 99.3, you are now under my control!"_

"_What? Who is this? Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"_

"_Ha! I am not in your room. I am in your mind!"_

_The master stumbled and he began to fear for the voice. "Don't be afraid my student, for I am hear to change you."_

"_Change me?"_

"_You see, the Kids Next Door has been a minor nuisance to the adults for a long time, ever since they had begun operations way back to the start of civilization! They had proved to be a threat to all of adults in the world, trying to prove that they are better than us! Well, that is where I come in."_

"_Who are... what are you!"_

"_I am known as..."_

_Then the virus strike my master's brain and heart, beginning his transformation into a great and powerful being. His whole body changed to the same color as his insides, and his clothing also changed as well. He had become as black as the shadows, maybe blacker than that, and his very appearance changed to fit his new form. Now gone is his memories of a KND operative, and then standing in front of a mirror was an agent._

_An agent to the evil of the virus within him._

_The virus not only changed my master's appearance, but it has also given him the powers of fires and the ability to change anyone into an inferior copy of him, like myself._

Huh? What did I just say right now? Did I say that I was an inferior copy and that whoever's images I'm seeing is my master? What's going on here? Why are these things happening to me! Aaaaaaaaaaah!

III

"Epsilon, stand up. Your transformation has been completed."

In a plain white room, a light is shining down upon a lonely girl, who is on her hands and knees from the pain she is suffering. She is a child, only twelve years of age, and she is hurting real badly. She grabs onto her chest, clenching onto the spot where a boy hit her, and she slowly made her way up. Her face is stained with tears, but she stopped crying as soon as she heard her new name.

"Yes, my master," she said.

"Your transformation is complete," a voice on an intercom said. "You are now part of the Splinter Cell, and all your memories about the Kids Next Door are no more. From the time you step out of this room, you are now call Agent Epsilon, is that clear?"

The girl gives a blank, cold stare into the glass on the far side of the room. She could see other people on the other side, with one dark shadow standing up. "Yes, I understand, master," she replied.

"Good. Now get out!" ordered the voice.

A door opens up and the girl makes her way out of the room. From there, she meets up with three other agents that also went through the same process: a thirteen year old boy with an emerald cloak, an eleven year old boy with a grey jacket and what appears to be an engine on his chest, and an fourteen year old girl with normal attire and a tattoo on her arm with the number "-5." The group of children is now being visited by a boy enshrouded in total blackness, with what appears to be a coat blowing as he walks near them.

"Epsilon Cell, this is your leader, Agent Epsilon," the shadow said. "She will be leading in your mission to capture more KND operatives, and turn them into more agents for my army."

"Are we going to take orders from her?" the emerald wearing boy asked. "She looks too much of a crybaby to be giving orders."

"Looks can be deceiving, Agent Emerald," the shadows responded. "Agent Epsilon was a former leader of Sector W of the KND, and she proves to be useful than you think."

"So what can she do?" the tattooed girl asked.

"Epsilon is capable of telepathy and is able to antagonize a person to the breaking point," the shadow boy replied. "Believe me, she had some useful information that we are keeping in the database."

"Heh, she will be useful," the engine boy said. "Why, with her, we can show those other cells that we're the best there is!"

The shadow boy gives a stern cough. "Uh, except for yours, Master Alpha," the engine boy replied.

"That's good," the shadow replied, "but was my name again?"

"Oh, it's Master Agent Alpha."

"And that's more like it," the shadow said. "Now dismiss! You are on duty now!"

"Yes, Master Agent Alpha!" shouted the group.

The four children left the room, running off so they can take on their missions. The shadow boy, Agent Alpha, walks back over to the control panel and watches as a boy roughly ten years of age enters the room.

"Let's see how much information this operative knows," Alpha said, pushing a button on the console.

III

Let's see... I am Numbuh 555-0101 and really, I don't know how I got here. All I could remember is that I got knocked in the head and someone was dragging me. I was out for so long and now here I am. Ugh, why does my head hurt? Wait, I think I remember something.

_Then, after forty years of searching for clues, Father decided to go and find the disbanded Sector V, the sector that Numbuh One was once apart of. When the kid scientist heard about this, he went and pursued the walking shadow to wait for him to be done with the former operatives. After collecting all that he wanted to know, Father came out and then he met eyes with the kid scientist. The two of them had a long stand-off, waiting for one of them to make a move, until the kid made the first move and defeated Father with one move._

_After defeating Father, the kid scientist placed his right hand on Father and began taking his powers from him. The operatives weren't there to see it, but as soon as they came out, they found a dead man lying out in the open. It was the master that stole Father's powers and he was the one that began his mission to turn against the Kids Next Door._

Huh? What's up with me? Why am I thinking of these events? What's going on here?

_It was during this same time that the Seventh Age of the Kids Next Door came down on its knees, all thanks to the master, but one thing stood in his way from completely destroying the KND, and that was a new operative named Numbuh 887._

_The two of them met along the street that is Sector V and they began to do a stand-off. Then, at a blink of an eye, the two boys charged right at each other, fists ready to go flying. It was then that Numbuh 887's left fist and my master's left fist met, slamming into each other and causing a large explosion of energy. The two forces slid back and then Numbuh 887 felt pain throughout his fist. He knew about my master's powers and he knew that he shouldn't touch him, but something about that punch made him stronger._

_My master decided that they will meet again, knowing that these two forces will again face off in battle._

What? Who am I talking about? Why am I talking about the great 887 and this master guy? Why is my brain... GAH, IT HURTS!

III

"Hm, only a simple pawn," the shadow boy said. "Sure, he knows about the battle, but he's worthless."

Alpha reaches for a glass box and he flips it open, uncovering a red button. He pushes the button down, which triggers a trap door underneath the boy in the white room and he falls down the hole. The door closes up and the lights are turn off in the room, signaling that the interrogations are done for the day.

"Heh, I got a very good catch today," Alpha said. "A cell leader, several negative agents, a weapons agent, and two gem agents, all in one day, thanks to this virus." He clenches his left hand into fist. "With the Splinter Cell Virus flowing through my veins, there is no one that can escape the all-mighty that is Agent Alpha and the Splinter Cell!"

III

"_Welcome to the Eighth Age of the Kids Next Door: The Age of the Splinter Cell_."

Codename: Kids Next Door  
Operation: **S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R.**-**C.E.L.L**.

_**S**_uper_**  
P**_owered_**  
L**_avish_**  
I**_ntriguing_**  
N**_egative_**  
T**_error_**  
E**_victing_**  
R**_ebellious –_**  
C**_hildren_**  
E**_ver_**  
L**_asting_**  
L**_eague

* * *

Yeah, that's the best I can come up with. Well, it's something, but that's all I could think of. Besides, I need to come up with something to come up with what I am going for. And I'm talking about the title. Also, this prologue was going to be a history event, but I decided to go with this.

So now, I have introduced the main villain of this series, which happens to be Agent Alpha. As you can tell, he is the leader of the Splinter Cell, which is something totally different from what fans think of. Well, the idea of having kids turning against the KND is still there, but I wanted something to really show it.

Also, I have got two other characters introduce, with Numbuh 887 being a hero in this case and Agent Epsilon being a villain with her team. There will come the time I will explain everything in due time, but please, wait until I get that part done.

So, is there anything I need to talk about? Oh, agents Alpha and Epsilon are based off the Greek alphabet, Numbuh 211 is something I know exists but don't know what, Numbuh 99.3 is a radio station that I just chose, Numbuh 555-0101 is a classic fake phone number, and Numbuh 887 is... well, strangely enough, is my number. Yeah, I got the number from the Numbuh Generator and I decided to stick with it ever since. I can guarantee that you won't be seeing my name anywhere in this story.

Anyway, I like for you to review. I don't know when I am going to post the next chapters, but I will begin focusing on the main stars of this series: the new Sector V.


	2. Volume 01, Chapter 01

OK, it's time to begin the first volume and the first adventure for my new Sector V. Here, this is their first mission together, and we begin off with a familiar name and a Splinter Cell team.

Now, each chapter is going to be part of a theme, which is similar to each KND episode, and these themes are going to be in volumes. At each beginning of each volume, I'm going to give the full acronym for that volume, telling you what the next few chapters are going to focus in. So, as you can see, this is the beginning, after all.

So, what else to say but...

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. The KND is copyrighted by the great mastermind Mr. Tom Warburton and his team. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Volume One: B.E.G.I.N.N.I.N.G.  
Chapter One: Fourth Flavor Heist

* * *

_**B**_ecause _**E**_ventually _**G**_reat _**I**_nspiring _**N**_ewcomers _**N**_eed _**I**_nspiring _**N**_ew **G**ear

The afternoon in the quiet neighborhood has been as peaceful as it has been for the past few weeks. There has been less trouble in this part of the city ever since the kids living in the giant treehouse have left, due to that of a group of shady kids raided their treehouse and turn the kids into darker variations. Now there is a new set of kids there, and they have been busy dealing with the damages than doing something out of ordinary. Everything in this neighborhood is at peace for the time being.

That is, for the time being.

An armored truck is cruising through the neighborhood at the speed limit, passing by houses as it goes about its way. Inside, a group of men are sitting in the back of the truck, keeping an eye on three large barrel drums that sits in the middle of the room. The drums are hold down with thick ropes, tied down so that the drums won't go flying off. These men were chosen to deliver whatever is inside of the barrels to its destination, and they are making sure that the cargo gets to its destination.

Outside, a speed motorcycle come riding up from behind the truck and the rider takes out a tube from its coat. The rider pushes a button and a beam comes out from the tube, forming to make the tube into a sword. The driver of the truck notices the biker through the side mirror and he takes the action of shaking the motorcycle off of the truck. He spins the steering wheel to the right, causing the truck's rear to head for the motorcycle and knock into the motorcycle to cause it to spin out.

"They're onto us," the biker said, getting the motorcycle straight. "Gamma Cell, report in of your positions."

"Agent -3 here, reporting from a mansion," a twelve year old boy replied.

"Agent Cannon, reporting from the factory," an eleven year old boy responded.

"Agent Aquamarine, reporting from a KND treehouse," a thirteen year old girl responded.

"All right, we are approaching the treehouse as I speak," the biker said, talking through a microphone in his helmet. "This is Agent Gamma, signing out."

The biker, a fourteen year old boy, pulls back on the exhaust, revving the engine so that he could catch up with the truck. He takes out his sword again, this time placing it forward like he is holding out a joust. The doors on the back of the truck fly open and two men place themselves to fire the guns they have. Then the biker takes his hands off of the handles and he begins to generate an immense amount of concentrated energy on his palms. The men knew of what is going to happen next and they shut the door before the biker pushes a hand forward and letting out a gamma pulse towards them.

Ahead, on the front lawn of a house, the girl watches the incoming truck through a pair of binoculars. She is wearing a black cloak with large aquamarine paint splashes along her cloak. Her aquamarine hair is hidden deep within her cloak, with part of it tied up a pigtail and two bangs covering her eyes. She then places her binoculars into her cloak and she parts her bangs so she sees the truck coming close to her.

"OK, time to get us some Fourth Flavor!" the girl agent, Aquamarine, said, pressing her hands together.

At that instant, clear goo begins to form around her, hovering in the air as she begins to collect more. As soon as Aquamarine forms a large ball, she launches towards the road, causing the ball to slosh out and covering the whole road. The driver of the truck slams hard on the brakes, making the truck come to a screeching halt, but the truck stops in the goo.

The truck driver cranks the gear into reverse and hits the gas pedal, but the goo grips onto the tires and held the truck into place. The doors fly open again and all of the men got out, guns in hand, as the aquamarine cloak girl got closer to the men. The biker comes riding up and he jumps off of his motorcycle, letting it drive off before crashing into a house.

"Nice job, Agent Aquamarine," the biker said, taking off his helmet.

"It's not my best work, but it still got the job done," replied Aquamarine.

"We're not sure what you kids are up to," one of the men said, "but you're not getting a single drop from these drums."

"Actually, you are," the biker Gamma said, holding up an arm that is radiating with gamma energy. "Just as long as I hold my name as Agent Gamma, I can radiate you with enough gamma beams to fry you from the inside out."

Agent Gamma is one not to be mess with, as he is carrying a heavy amount of gamma radiation within him. There is a large black spot on his face, covering almost the entire right half of his face, and it travels down his neck to the rest of his body. He is wearing a dark violet leather jacket with the Greek letter "gamma" etched onto his right sleeve, a black shirt underneath and a pair of even darker violet jeans, with a leather belt going around his waist and is holding all sorts of oddities. Along with the black spot on him, his right eye is purple, the same as his clothing, and his short black hair is showing sparks of gamma radiation coming off the tips of the strands.

The gamma agent is about to push forward a shot of gamma, but he was stopped by a shot from a gun. The blast slips right over his palm, missing only inches from cutting open his hand. The two agents look over to see three kids standing on the front lawn. One of the kids is wearing a baggy green sweater with his hands coming out of zipper holes on the sleeves and a pair of tan shorts; another is a black kid with a dark red beret over dreads, along with a pair of goggles over her eyes, a blue shirt with a black vest over top, and a pair of brown pants; and the other is a young girl with blonde hair, is wearing an orange sweater with black and white shirt sleeves and a pair of dark green shorts. Each one is holding a gun of some sort, made out of everyday objects and turned into weapons for the kids to use.

"Well, it wouldn't be like us if we don't meet up with some KND operatives to ruin our day," Gamma said.

"You won't be taking whatever the adults have," the black girl said.

"Make us, brat!" Aquamarine stated, getting ready for a fight.

The three kids take their guns and fires them, shooting out beams at the agents, but the two agents dodge out of the way. Aquamarine makes a gel-like orb in her hand and she tosses it towards the three kids, while the black kid uses a special gauntlet on her left arm to charge up an electrical stream. She takes her arm and shoots the stream at the gel bubble, bursting it open before it can stick to the girl. The green sweater boy sticks his hand into his sleeve and his pulls out a couple of yellow sphere from hidden pouches and he tosses them over to Agent Gamma, getting the purple agent to jump about while dodging the small explosives.

With a cloud of yellow smoke rising up, a chain appears from the smoke and it wraps around Gamma's right hand, preventing him from using his gamma powers. Then the other girl comes running up from the smoke, with two metal sheets covering her arms, and she takes a swing at the agent, all before Gamma takes a leg and kicks her back. The girl reacts in time by using one of her metal sheets to block the kick and skids on back to the sidewalk.

During the fighting, the men got the truck out from the goo and now are getting out from the scene. The kids stop their fighting to watch the men boarding the truck and the truck heading off to continue its delivery.

"Heh, so they are getting away with the goods," Gamma said. He turns over to the aquamarine wearing girl. "Aquamarine, it's time to move out. We still got a target to capture, and we need to get it fast."

Agent Gamma heads over to where his bike is and he gets it back on its wheels. After getting on and getting ready, he revs the engine and he heads off for the truck. Aquamarine turns to face the children and she gives them a small wave, before she conjures water underneath herself to lift her up and carry the agent out.

"Man, this sure beats the Arctic training back when we're starting out," the boy said. "What do you think they were after?"

"Whatever is in that truck, the Splinter Cell has something that in mind for it," the black girl said.

"Well, we shouldn't stand around here all day," the other girl said, in a French accent. "We need to after them, no?"

"Yes we should, Numbuh .04," a voice said.

The three children turn around to see two more children standing on the lawn. There stands is a girl, with a pair of sunglasses over her crystal blue eyes, her long, spiky sandy brown hair above her head, and is wearing a red sweater similar to what the girl, Numbuh .04, is wearing, a pair of khaki shorts with a belt hanging slightly below the waist, and is also wearing a pair of brown shoes and a brown glove on her right hand. The boy next to the girl is the same age as them, with him also being black and wearing a red hat on his head, plus wearing a purple shirt with a shoulder strap over his left shoulder, a pair of black gloves, black shorts and normal tennis shoes.

"Those agents are after the Fourth Flavor, the most valuable ice cream out there," the spiky haired girl said. "We need to act quickly before the Splinter Cell could get their tainted hands on it."

"The Fourth Flavor? But that stuff is just legend!" the boy in the green sweater said.

"True, but apparently the Ice Cream Men found a reserve in some mountains far away from here," the black boy said, speaking up. "We got the word from Moon Base and we're on the case to stop the shipment before they could trade it off."

"Who wants to have the Fourth Flavor anyway?" the black girl asked.

"Who knows, but we can't have the adults or the Splinter Cell to have it," the spiky haired girl said. "Sector V, let's get into battle station!"

The black boy takes out a remote and he pushes a button to send out a wireless signal. The signal triggers the activation of a ship deep inside of the treehouse and the vehicle comes out shooting out from a hanger and out in the air. The vehicle comes flying down to the street level and it parks itself in the street so that the children can board.

"All right Sector V, let's stop those Splinter Cell agents before they get the Fourth Flavor," said the spiky haired girl.

The five of them board onto the ship and they got themselves into their approach seats. The vehicle is actually a camping trailer that is modified by the children, having three sets of rockets and some pipes to propel it off the ground. The black girl got into the driver's seat of the camper, the two boys that are on the team take control of the port side of the cabin and the French girl on the starboard, and the spiky haired girl sitting in the main chair in the middle of the camper. The five children got themselves ready for the flight; as the pilot flips several switches to get the engines going and the others got computers on to check the weapons, defenses and other components.

"Numbuh .02 here, systems are go," the pilot said.

"Numbuh .05, shields are up and running," the black boy said.

"Numbuh .03, weapons are hot," the remaining boy replied.

"Numbuh .04, everything is stabilize," the blonde haired girl said.

"This is Numbuh .01 here, getting ready for our chase of the Gamma Cell and some Ice Cream Men holding the elusive Fourth Flavor," the spiky haired girl said, hands cup together and under her chin.

"Uh, Numbuh .01 sir, should we get 887 on this one?" the boy in the green sweater asked. "I mean he is an expert at the Splinter Cell, and seeing how close this cell is to..."

"Yes, get him to join us, Numbuh .03," Numbuh .01 replied. "He seems to be perfect in fighting this team."

The operative Numbuh .03 keys several commands on the keyboard he is on and he hits the send button to transfer the message out. Then the ship begins to move and they head off to chase down the Gamma Cell and the Ice Cream Men from completing the trade.

III

Right next to the house with the tree growing out of it, in the average two-story house, a thirteen boy is sleeping on his bed, with his bed in a mess from him tossing and turning during the night. He is snoring loudly, echoing off the walls that make up the basement to his home, and then a siren went off in the basement. The teen grunts and he lifts himself up to check to see what the commotion is all about, only to have him roll out of his bed to hit his head on the floor.

The teen got up on his feet and he approaches a large computer that he made during his spare time, only to find the monitors that make up the computer flashing bright red and showing "warning" all over. The message finally sinks in and the teen begins to scramble around to get himself dress for the day, getting himself clothed so that he can accomplish what the urgent message is. He grabs onto some long blue pants, a black jacket, a maroon shirt, and a left handed black glove, and he quickly dresses himself in the matter of seconds, all before grabbing onto a helmet made out of a steel bowl and other junk and running up the stairs.

The teen opens the door to enter the kitchen and he grabs the plate that is on the table to scuffle down the lunch. The boy's father turns to watch his son hurry out from the kitchen and into the living room, and then to head outside without much of saying "good afternoon, and have a good day." The fully-clothed teen looks around in his yard, searching for whatever is on his mind, and he decides to put two fingers in his mouth to let out a whistle. Just shortly, the teen heard some barking and he turns to find a dog heading straight for him.

But this is no ordinary dog, you see. This dog is made out of all wood, with a special frame that makes it not only a dog, but a motorcycle and a motorized glider roll into one. There are two small wheels on the dog's front "legs" and an office chair that makes the behind of the dog, and it haves a car battery right behind the chair. There are wings that are folded up, but when down will give the dog the ability of flight.

"Hey there M.A.T.C.H.E.I.S, it's great to see you again," the teen said, rubbing the dog's head before getting up on his feet to talk into a wrist watch. "Numbuh 887 here, what's the emergency?"

"_We got Splinter Cell agents chasing down some Ice Cream Men_," the voice of Numbuh .05 replied. "_Apparently the Ice Cream Men found some Fourth Flavor and they're taking it back to their factory where they are going to trade it off_."

"The Fourth Flavor? Do you have any idea what the adults are going to do to that stuff if they get their hands on the stuff?"

"_I'm guessing that it's not going to be good_," replied Numbuh .05.

"M.A.T.C.H.E.I.S. and I will be there shortly," Numbuh 887 said. "What is the cell and have you seen the others?"

"_It is the Gamma Cell and we fought only two of them_," the voice of Numbuh .03 responded. "_We fought only the leader and the gem agent_."

"Gamma and Aquamarine, huh? Then that means you still have Cannon and -3 to worry about," the teen said. "Don't worry about it; I'll make sure that Gamma Cell doesn't get any drop."

"_Roger that_."

Numbuh 887 ends the transmission and he looks over to his dog to get ready to catch up with the other operatives. He sits himself down on the office chair and he grips onto the bicycle handles, only to push a button on the right handle. This triggers a series of changes to the custom dog, as it begins to transform into more of a four-wheel motorcycle and the tips to the wing fold out to give the transformed dog balance and more aerodynamics.

"All right boy, let's show Gamma Cell that we mean business," Numbuh 887 said, revving the engine.

The motorcycle replies with a bark as the teen got the engine going and he speeds down the road. Soon, the wings unfold more and the dog motorcycle starts to lift off the pavement and into the air. Then Numbuh 887 flicks a switch on and two rockets appear under the wings as the boosters ignite to send the teen and his creation forward to help the duo catch up with everyone else.

Once high above the roofs of the houses, Numbuh 887 slips down a pair of goggles from his helmet and he switches them on to feed scans into his goggles. He is getting figures from far ahead, with Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in front of him, two Splinter Cell agents chasing an armored truck on the ground, and a boyish figure standing in someone's front lawn.

"Guys, I got Agent -3 at the mansion, and he's packing heat," warns Numbuh 887.

At the mansion, the twelve year boy watches the truck getting closer to his position. He puts a smirk on his face and he draws a black gun from his ammunition belt and he charges for the truck. The boy is wearing an orange T-shirt under two brown belts going over his shoulders, a pair of blue jeans, two black gloves, and haves a tattoo of a "-3" in the middle of his left forearm. His short blonde hair is blowing back as he runs, and he is smiling widely as he got closer to the street.

The agent spins the gun around his finger before aiming it straight forward and taking a single shot out of it. The round, a concentrated energy bullet, shoots through the air and hits the truck, ricocheting off its armored exterior and hitting the front left tire to make it pop. The truck spins out of control from the newly blown tire and Aquamarine uses her liquid powers to catch the truck and make it come to a stop. As the men came out of the truck, Agent -3 raids the back of the truck and takes the barrel drums out from the back.

"Look at what I got," the boy agent said.

Then a claw reaches down from the sky and grapples onto the drums, hoisting them up to where Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. is hovering in mid-air. The operative Numbuh .01 is standing at the door, looking down on the irritated Ice Cream Men and Splinter Cell agents, and she gives them a salute as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. pulls out from the scene with the goods.

"I'm not going to go back to the master without the Fourth Flavor!" shouted Agent Gamma.

The gamma agent takes a palm and shoots off a good amount of gamma radiation from his body. The pulse hits the side of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, causing the ship to rock and the children inside bracing themselves as the ship takes a dive for the ground. The rocking causes the hook holding onto the drums to lose its grip and drop the barrels, and the drums hit the ground and start to roll of. The rocking also cause Numbuh .01 to drop out from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and head for the ground, but she recovers herself as she uses rockets in her shoes to slow her descent and land on both of her feet.

"Aquamarine and -3, go after those barrels!" ordered Gamma, as the Ice Cream Men already heading for the rolling drums. "I'm going to take care of this KND brat."

"What about the others?" asked Aquamarine.

"Let's have Agent Cannon get his fun," the leader of the cell said, cracking his knuckles.

The girl operative looks up to watch her team recover from the gamma pulse hitting them, and they pull around to pick up their fallen leader.

"No, go after the Fourth Flavor!" Numbuh .01 shouted. "That's more important than my safety!"

Numbuh .04 got up from her seat and got over to the door. "But we need to get by these Splinter Cell agents," she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Numbuh 887. He flies onto the scene and jumps out from his seat to allow M.A.T.C.H.E.I.S. to continue on flying, as he lands on the ground next to Numbuh .01. "M.A.T.C.H.E.I.S. should help you take care of Cannon and the others. Just leave us to deal with Gamma here."

The French operative gives the operatives on the ground a firm nod and she signals for Numbuh .02 to follow the Ice Cream Men and the other Splinter Cell agents to catch the drums before either those two forces get them. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. pulls away from the battle that is about to unfold and Numbuh .01 slips a metal tube off her belt with her brown glove hand. Numbuh 887 folds his goggles up into his helmet and he got into a fighting stance, with fists ready to go flying.

"Heh, you think you two can take on me, Agent Gamma?" the leader of the Gamma Cell asked. "Ha! I'll fry you before you can land a fist on me!"

"Not before I do this," Numbuh .01 said, grabbing a ball from her sweater's pockets and tossing towards Agent Gamma.

The grey ball hits the agent and a cloud of thick, black smoke surrounds the agent. Gamma checks all around him for the two to strike him, as he draws his tube off his belt and got out a beam sword to appear. Then he hears a humming sound and he takes his sword to block Numbuh .01's sword, stopping her attack as he takes his free hand to charge up for an attack. Numbuh 887 comes running up and he uses his left fist to hit Gamma across the face, making the agent skid back and stopping the attack from hitting Numbuh .01.

Agent Gamma skids to a stop and he charges up both hands for a larger attack, sending his hands down to the ground for a wave attack. As the wave got closer to Numbuh .01 and 887, the two sidestep out of the way so that the wave could pass by them without it touching them. Gamma takes his sword and swings it towards Numbuh .01, but Numbuh 887 steps in and he grabs onto the handle with his right hand.

"Heh, I don't need that sword to defeat you," Gamma snorts.

"Well, it could be useful against me and Angela here," Numbuh 887 replied, taking out his own sword. He turns his sword on and got into a stance as Numbuh .01 got ready herself for whatever Gamma is going to throw at them. Instead, the gamma radiating agent steps back and shoot them an evil smirk.

"There's no reason that I should be fighting you anymore," Gamma said. "By now, my agents have already captured the Fourth Flavor and we'll be heading out of this town with it."

"Your cell is not getting any of the Fourth Flavor!" barked Numbuh .01.

"Ooh, such a sensitive little girl," Agent Gamma said, trying to sound scared. "Listen here, you little brat, you have no experience fighting us. We're the top among the villains in this world, and our master is going to pick every last one of you before he can eliminate the Kids Next Door off the face of the planet!"

"But what does the Fourth Flavor have to do with all of this?" the leader of Sector V asked.

"My master haves great taste when it comes to ice cream," replied Gamma. "Besides, once he gets his hands on it, he'll experiment with it so he can quickly spread the Splinter Cell infection to all of the children in the world."

The girl operative steps back in fear, drawing her sword back into its base. "You mean... giving everyone the Fourth Flavor so that they can be Splinter Cell agents just like you?"

"Exactly, kiddo," Gamma replied, heading for his bike. "Now, if you mind, I'm going to go after my team."

Numbuh 887 takes the agent's sword and tosses it into the engine of the turned motorcycle. "You're not going anywhere until one of us falls to the ground," the teen operative said, preparing himself for a fight.

Ahead, a eleven year-old boy is standing around, watching and waiting patiently for any signs of the delivery heading in his direction. He is wearing a dark grey overcoat, with two pipes going down his sleeves, along with a black belt going over his shoulder with a thick piece of concrete hanging off his back. He is also wearing a black pair of pants, and he haves several cannonballs going all around him.

The boy looks straight ahead of him and he notices the drums heading straight for him, rolling and bouncing as they escape from the chasing Splinter Cell agents, Ice Cream Men and Sector V. The grey wearing boy rubs his hands greedily and he strips the concrete off of his back, only to stick his hand inside one end and pointing it towards the barrels.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted the boy.

"Agent Cannon, wait!" yelled Agent -3.

But the agent didn't listen, as he activates the ignition system inside of the concrete, which is a large cannon barrel, and he got the black powder burning for the cannonball inside of the barrel to be propelled out. The cannon fires, sending out the cannonball from the concrete barrel and out towards the rolling drums. The kids inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. react by using the claw they used for the drums and capture the cannonball in time before it hits the barrels, and they let the ball go rolling down the hill to hit the Ice Cream Men.

Agent Cannon grabs another cannonball and he sets down his concrete cannon so he can reload it for another shot. This time, he haves the barrel of the cannon aiming directly at Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and he picks the cannon back up so that he can fire it. Numbuh .03 flips the shields on before the agent fired the cannon, and Numbuh .04 got the claw to reach out for the barrels.

Agent -3 notices the claw heading for the drums and he takes out a homemade knife from his pocket to prevent the claw from grabbing. He runs up and takes a swing, but the claw latches onto his shirt and pulls him out of the way before the agent could cut the rope. The numbered agent skids back, heading for a group of Ice Cream Men, as he watches his fellow agent, Aquamarine, continue to pursue the drums and the Kids Next Door.

Then Agent Cannon fires his concrete cannon again, sending the cannonball towards the kid operatives as they brace themselves for the impact. The steel ball hits the shield, causing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to stop in mid-air, and the cannonball ricochets off of the shield and down to the drums. The cannonball slams into the drums, making them split open and spill all the gold liquid out in the open. The cannon-wielding agent looks in amazement, as Aquamarine comes up to the boy and smacks him in the face.

"You idiot! You know that those barrels have the Fourth Flavor in it!" the girl agent shouted. "Now what are we going to give to Master Agent Alpha..."

"Wait up Aquamarine," Agent -3 said, getting down at the puddle to wipe a finger across it. He sticks the goop that is on his finger into his mouth and begins to savor the flavor. "This is actually nacho cheese."

"WHAT?" shouted everyone at once.

"We have been duped," Agent -3 said.

"You mean we have been carrying nacho cheese all of this time?" asked one of the Ice Cream Men.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Gamma, who has now arrived on the scene. "We have come all of this way, chasing down some Ice Cream Men for some nacho cheese?"

"Well, some guy gave us this shipment and told us that this was the Fourth Flavor," another Ice Cream Man said.

"It's lucky that I don't have the ability to put you on fire," Gamma said.

"Well Agent Gamma, it looks like you lost this round," Numbuh .02 said, motioning the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to face the Splinter Cell agent.

"Heh, well I guess you win this, Kids Next Door," the leader said. "But the next time we meet, it'll be a Splinter Cell victory!"

The boy lets out a whistle and the four agents of Gamma cell gather around their leader so that they could leave. The four of them disappear, heading away from this spot as fast as they could, as the kid operatives and the Ice Cream Men struggle to come up with a solution for this whole mix-up. Numbuh .01 and 887 come up on the scene and they notice the situation in front of them, trying to solve this picture with whatever is in front of them.

"Are we too late?" asked Numbuh .01.

"No, the ice cream's a fake," replied Numbuh .05. "Apparently the barrels contain nacho cheese all this time."

"Nacho cheese? Why would Ice Cream Men want nacho cheese in the first place?"

"I hear that they are making some new flavor," Numbuh 887 replied. "Though, now seeing this, I'm not fond of this idea."

"Hey, there's a barrel still in tact," Numbuh .03 stated, pointing down towards a drum leaning against a busted drum.

Numbuh .04 got the claw to attach to the sealed drum and they lift the barrel up to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s underside, making a clanking noise as they got the barrel onto the belly of the ship. Numbuh .01 clicks her heels to activate the rockets in her shoes and she flies up to the open door so she can join up with the rest of her team, as Numbuh .02 pilots the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. away from the scene. Then Numbuh 887 whistles down M.A.T.C.H.E.I.S. and the teen operative jumps onto his creation so he can fly out from the scene and tag behind Sector V.

"Have we been duped?" asked one of the Ice Cream Men.

III

KND 2x4 Technology Used in this Chapter

M.A.T.C.H.E.I.S. (_**M**_ega _**A**_dvance _**T**_oy _**C**_ould _**H**_andle _**E**_verything _**i**_n _**S**_econds) – a special bike designed by Numbuh 887 to serve as a personal plane, motorcycle and pet. Made to handle any conditions and can switch from motorcycle to plane to dog in seconds.

S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (_**S**_habby _**C**_amper _**A**_ctually _**M**_akes _**P**_erfect _**E**_mergency _**R**_escue-mabob) – standard issued Kids Next Door transport vehicle used for transportation, rescue mission and such.

* * *

Well, that's a disappointment for the new Sector V. It's not like I'm going to give them the Fourth Flavor this early in the game, right? Besides, I got plans for that stuff later on, and having the Fourth Flavor mention early is going to spark some of my operatives' interests.

Now, after each chapter is done, I'm going to have a bit about the 2x4 technology that I used in the particular chapter. There will be occasions where I mention my technology in other chapters, and if you want to know what I'm talking about, look around for when I first introduce them.

And speaking of technology, I have given my kids new weapons that seemed too advance for the Kids Next Door. Why would I do that? Well, this is after INTERVIEWS, so anything goes. I'll explain in the next chapter.

So, please stick around, I have other chapters here. This is only the beginning and I have a lot in store for the new Sector V.


	3. Volume 01, Chapter 02

I am sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time. There have been so many distractions facing me, and that I have been busy with my other works, but now I am back and I am going to finish this story!

That is… once I get out of the first volume.

So for this chapter and the next, I am going to focus on the main team for this story, Sector V, and the Splinter Cell. For this chapter, this is all about Sector V after they completed their first mission out in the field, and it kinda shows how are going to work throughout this story. Maybe I'll provide a little back story into how things got to be. Who knows?

So… let's begin.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. The KND is copyrighted by the great mastermind Mr. Tom Warburton and his team. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Volume One: B.E.G.I.N.N.I.N.G.  
Chapter Two: Sector V

* * *

III

The Kids Next Door treehouse. A symbol to all of the children out there to tell them that the Kids Next Door are watching out for them in that region. With several in different treehouses throughout the world, marking out a specific region or a special purpose, these treehouses stand much taller than the rest of the trees, showing that they are the dominant forces in that region. Many of them have sprouted from buildings, many in which are in urban areas, and only a few of these trees are local trees for that region, so that the treehouse could be part of that region.

For now, one treehouse is in focus, and that treehouse is the home for the new Sector V.

The weary new team staggers their way through the wooden hallways that have been made several years ago. Each of the five members made their way towards the top of the treehouse, where there is a large room that serves as the control center and briefing room for the team. Numbuhs .02 through .05 made their way up to the center of the room, where there is a large tire sitting in a hole along with cushion for the members to sit on, and the leader Numbuh .01 makes her way up to the podium in front of the tire, with the letters "KND" painted on the podium and she slumps down on the wooden podium. All of her fellow team members plop down in their seats, tired from their first mission and they all let out a heavy sigh to relieve the burden on them.

"Well, I'm not sure what to call that mission, team," grunts Numbuh .01. "For our first mission, that really didn't seem much of a success or a failure."

"Couldn't have said it better," replied Numbuh .05. "We were supposed to get the Fourth Flavor from the Ice Cream Men, but it turns out to be nothing but nacho cheese."

"Again, why would the Ice Cream Men want with a batch of nacho cheese?" asked Numbuh .02. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe they want to make some kind of new flavor," pitched Numbuh .03.

"That doesn't sound something that I want to eat," Numbuh .04 moans.

"Well, if they were going to use it for a flavor, then it haves to be something that we children will never like," Numbuh .01 said, now regaining some energy. "But why nacho cheese? Shouldn't they go with something like asparagus or Brussels sprouts?"

"The adults are weird," replied Numbuh .04, kicking her feet on the tire. "They have such weird taste, all just to make us squirm in disgust."

"But then, why were the Splinter Cell after it?" asked Numbuh .02. "Shouldn't they know better to know that the Fourth Flavor?"

"The Splinter Cell works just like the Kids Next Door," said Numbuh .05, remembering his studies. "They were former KND operatives, so they have care on our ways to use for their own uses."

"But their technology is far more advance for our new 2x4x8 technology," stated Numbuh .02. "They could have known that the Fourth Flavor was fake all this time, and we didn't have to face them off back there!"

Now the four are now in an uproar over this subject of the nacho cheese being the mysterious Fourth Flavor and why the Ice Cream Men had the cheese. The argument is getting to Numbuh .01, who is now digging her nails into the side of the podium, and then she slams a fist on top of the podium. "Enough!"

The shouting cease and eight eyes lay upon the leader before them, now steaming mad about her team arguing. "Why are you fighting over something so stupid? Don't you see that this is just our first mission? So what if the Ice Cream Men had some nacho cheese or why the Splinter Cell was after it in the first place? It doesn't matter now. We did our mission, we are finish with it and we need to report it to Moon Base about our assignment."

Numbuh .01 takes a few steps back, stepping away from the podium to let off some steam, and she looks up to her fellow teammates to see them worry and scare at their leader. She lets out a heavy sigh and she walks back up to continue speaking in front of them.

"All right team, since we are the Kids Next Door, we need to follow protocol, even if we are a new team," the leader said with a fist at her mouth. "Numbuh .05, you're with me for our report to Moon Base. Numbuhs .02 and 04, you two head back to the hanger and get the nacho cheese. Numbuh .03..." she stops to think this over. "...You can head back to your room to get some rest."

"Okey-dokey," the said operative replied, returning his leader with a salute.

"Now Kids Next Door, let's move out!"

With that, Numbuhs .02 and .04 got up from their seats and begin heading for an elevator in the trunk of the tree and sent themselves down to the hanger. Numbuh .05 got up from his seat and follows right behind Numbuh .01 to make their way up some stairs and head through a doorway to get to the communications room. As for Numbuh .03, he jumps up from his seat and starts following Numbuhs .01 and .05 but only so that he can head to his room, not towards the communications room.

Numbuhs .01 and .05 made their way to one portion of the treehouse to where they find a room where is no visible light inside. Once they took a step into the room, television and computer screen light up the whole room, projecting only static on most of the monitors and a black screen with a large white cursor on nine screens in front of the two operatives. Numbuh .01 begins inputting some keys onto the screen, typing up a message before the black screen is now showing asterisks.

After entering enter the computer is telling them to put in a genetic code, so the leader of Sector V holds out her left arm to her side and points out her index finger. Then she folds her arm in, finger still out, and then she pivots her arm so that her hand is facing upward. Next Numbuh .01 places her stretch out finger up a nostril, digging around until she pulls out a clump of snot on top of her finger. Numbuh .01 then inserts the snot into a port and allows the computer to scan the snot.

After a minute… "Access granted," said the computer. "Welcome to Moon Base, Numbuh .01."

The black screen switches to a boy sitting in front of a computer on the other side and he is busy reading a school book. Numbuh .05 lets out a stern cough, loud enough to snap the boy away from his studying and on the computer to focus on the two Sector V operatives.

"Oh, Numbuh .01 and Numbuh .05," the boy said nervously. "I'm guessing that you're here to report in on your mission."

"Yes Numbuh pg. 8-51," Numbuh .01 responded, adjusting her sunglasses. "Apparently we are a bit of a situation when judging what to call it."

"What to call it? Well it either has to be success or a failure," replied Numbuh pg. 8-51. "How can you guys not call your first mission a success or a failure?"

"Because our target wasn't really the Fourth Flavor," said Numbuh .05. "It was really a batch of nacho cheese the Ice Cream Men were transporting.

"Nacho cheese? Well, I guess it was a failure after all. This isn't turning out so well for your team."

"Well this was our first mission as a team and we couldn't know that if it was really the Fourth Flavor," stated Numbuh .05. "If it was, the Ice Cream Men would have been more armed against us and the Splinter Cell."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say the Splinter Cell?" asked Numbuh pg. 8-51.

"Yes. We ran into Gamma Cell when we were waiting for the Ice Cream Men," said Numbuh .01. "It appeared that they were after them before the Ice Cream Men came to us."

"GAMMA CELL?" screamed Numbuh pg. 8-51, placing his hand on his head. "You five took on the third strongest cell in the Splinter Cell?"

"They weren't so bad," said Numbuh .05. "They were tough, but they were more focus on the Ice Cream Men than on us."

"And we also had Numbuh 887 on our side during the mission." Numbuh .01 pointed out.

The boy on the computer soon releases his grip on his head and he lets out a long sigh. "That's a relief. I'm afraid that all of you took Gamma Cell on all by yourselves. Maybe it's a good thing that the Super Big Computer-a-bob arranged you to be with the great operative Numbuh 887 in the first place."

"It sure is," Numbuh .01 said quietly.

"But in the end, we did retrieved the nacho cheese from the Ice Cream Men and prevent the cheese from getting into the hands of the Splinter Cell," stated Numbuh .05.

Numbuh pg. 8-51 leans up in his chair and begins to type something on his side. "Well, judging from how your mission went, I have to say that your mission is very much a success," he said, punching the Enter button. "Good job on your first mission, Sector V. I guess we will be seeing more from you in the future."

"Thank you," replied both Numbuh .01 and .05.

The screen turns black and the two operatives are left alone once again. Numbuh .01 turns away from the screens to face Numbuh .05, who is ready for new orders.

"OK Numbuh .05, I guess you can head back to your room for the day," Numbuh .01 said calmly. "There isn't anything that I could think of right now, so you're free to go."

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Numbuh .05. "You don't seem to be yourself today."

"I'm fine. It's just that our first mission is really much for all of us."

"It was. Not only did we to take some cheese from some armed Ice Cream Men, but we took on the third toughest team of the Splinter Cell. Sure it wasn't much, but we could have done a different mission."

"Instead, we got what got," said Numbuh .01.

"Maybe you should go lay down," Numbuh .05 said, walking behind to rest his hands on his leader's shoulders. "That fight with Agent Gamma must be making you tire."

The sector leader returns a sigh. "I guess you're right."

The two of them walk out of the communications room and they made their separate ways, with Numbuh .05 heading down the hallway and Numbuh .01 heading back to the main room to take the elevator up to the top of the treehouse.

III

At the cargo bay of the Sector V treehouse, Numbuhs .02 and .04 are busy rolling the barrel drum that houses the full load of cold nacho cheese. Numbuh .02 is taking the position of pushing the drum forward while the French operative Numbuh .04 is keeping the drum from rolling off by taking the front of the barrel. They carefully step down the ramp coming off of the SCAMPER, rolling the drum by its edge inch by inch down the ramp and Numbuh .04 got her feet on the floor so that she can move the barrel to the side when Numbuh .02 steps down.

"All right, I'm gonna roll this to the side now," said Numbuh .02. "Just make sure that this doesn't go rolling off."

With a push, the barrel rolls to the left and the French operative catches it before the drum could roll off. Now that the drum is on the ground, the two girl operative can roll this barrel towards the elevator, where they can lift the barrel up several floors to where they keep the treehouse's supply of nacho cheese. They begin to push it along when they notice Numbuh .03 walking into the hanger.

"Numbuh .03, what are you doing down here?" asked Numbuh .02.

The boy looks up at his fellow operatives and he gives them a warm smile. "I was hoping that I could get my hands on some fresh nacho cheese," he responded.

"But why couldn't you just go to the kitchen and some that's already there?" asked Numbuh .04, who doesn't seem pleased.

"I said I want some fresh nacho cheese, not some stale crud."

"But this stuff is cold," Numbuh .02 pointed out.

"I don't care. Nacho cheese is nacho cheese," the boy said, getting a hand on the drum and popping the lid open so he could dip in the nacho chips he is carrying into the cheese. He takes the chip and crunches down on it, chewing the bits in front of the steaming girls without giving any care for them.

"Oh Numbuh .03…"

The boy operative moves his eyes up to see that the girls are now mad, with Numbuh .02 having a hair dryer gun in her hands and Numbuh .04 with two metal sheets, which appear to be shields, on her arms. Numbuh .03 takes a few nervous steps back, fearing that the girls will hurt him, and then he breaks into a full run towards the elevator, with Numbuhs .02 and .04 right behind to get their anger out on the boy operative.

"Just try to catch me!" Numbuh .03 shouted.

III

Outside, just at the top of the treehouse, Numbuh .01 is leaning against the railing that is protecting her from falling down to the ground far below. She could see the shadows of houses being darkened by the sun's fading light as the glowing ball in the sky is slowly sinking down into the horizon. She watches the sunset with the thought of their first mission on her mind, circling around as if it is a bad memory.

"Why do I feel like this?" she ponders to herself. "Why do I feel so bad about myself and my team?"

"Could be from getting started."

Numbuh .01 jumps from this statement and she looks to see Numbuh 887 coming up to the railing. He is not wearing his helmet from earlier, allowing his spiky hair to blow in the evening breeze. She allows the teen operative to lean against the rail next to her and she turns back to face the setting sun.

"This is not bad for your first mission on the field," Numbuh 887 stated calmly.

"Yeah. Not so much a failure as we hope, but it feels that we didn't succeed at all."

"Well, that's what you get from believing that a drum full of nacho cheese is the Fourth Flavor."

"And that kills me," Numbuh .01 snapped, slamming her fist on the railing. "Why would the adults do such a dirty trick to not only all of us, but their own kind?"

"Who knows? The adults have such an intelligent that is different from us teens and kids," Numbuh 887 responded, looking over the rail down on the leaves of the tree.

Numbuh .01 lets out a sigh and she got back to watching the sun. The two of them stand there for some time before Numbuh .01 broke the silent.

"I use to come up here before I joined the Kids Next Door," she stated softly. "I come up here and watch the sun set, all just to get away from the world and be by myself until the sun is gone."

"I do the same thing, only I go down to that branch down there," Numbuh 887 said, pointing down to the branch he mentioned. "Sure it's not as great as up here, but I do get quite a work-out climbing up and down."

Numbuh .01 lets out a small laugh. "Well, how about you get in my shoes and get through some of the traps that this treehouse haves to offer?"

"I don't know. I'm a walking legend to the Kids Next Door, so all of these traps in this treehouse don't seem to faze me a bit."

"Well, maybe I have to up the difficulty when you walk these halls the next time you come here," Numbuh .01 said, now more determine from before.

"I like to see you try!"

The two of them let out some laughs, now enjoying the time they are having together. Soon they settle themselves down and they got back up on the railing and they continue to watch the sun set, now that the star is now giving off its final rays.

"You know, it's a good thing that you're part of our sector," said Numbuh .01.

"It is. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be meeting such a great team of operatives."

The leader of Sector V blushes. "You don't really mean that."

"No, I mean it. You five appear to be such a great team. Maybe you will be such a great team that may put fear into the Splinter Cell."

Numbuh .01 lets out another laugh. "Yeah, we'll try. Thanks a lot for cheering me up Howard."

"Don't mention it, Angela," Numbuh 887 replied, turning away.

The two begin heading back towards the entrance when a siren emerges from the wall. Numbuh .01 lets out an moan and she runs up to where the siren is to pull up a monitor and Numbuh .05's face appears on the screen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Numbuhs .02 and .04 are chasing Numbuh .03 throughout the treehouse, creating a lot of damage for who knows what," replied Numbuh .05.

The spiky haired girl lets out a sigh and then focus back on Numbuh .05. "All right, I'll be there," she said. "Make sure that Numbuh .03 is safe away from the others, and I'll take care of Numbuhs .02 and .04."

"Copy that."

The screen turns itself off and Numbuh .01 straightens herself out, only to place her gloved hand over eyes and pinch forward. "Some things never change," she mumbles.

"Well, you got plenty of time," said Numbuh 887. "If you want to be a leader, you got to show them that you are the one in charge."

The sector leader gives the teen operative a firm nod and she begins walking down the stairs to take care of the fight below. Numbuh 887 remains standing outside, with the light now fading to a shade of black, as he looks back down towards the tree branch he used to climb up to.

He gives a shrug. "Just for old times," he mutters out loud, jumping over the edge and starts sliding down the tree trunk.

* * *

Now that is a good way to end a chapter. A kind ending that only ends with a outbreak of a fight, and Numbuh .01 going down to break the fight up, and Numbuh 887 heading back home.

So the last scene you read is not what you think. I am not writing a shipping pairing for Numbuh .01 and 887. There are just having a good time and 887 is just trying to cheer .01 up from the mission.

So this chapter gives a bit of an inside look into the new Sector V. I know it isn't much, but as this story progress, I'll tell more and more for this sector. I know there are tons of interesting items that make up the treehouse, but I can't cover all of it in one chapter, can I? Can I? Meh, I'm just lazy, that's all.

OK, so I have given the first names to Numbuhs .01 and 887, plus added a new number. I mentioned Angela in the last chapter and Howard is going to be 887's name throughout this story. And I did say that I'm not using my name in this story. And for Numbuh pg. 8-51, you know how some books read "?-?". Well, that reads "Chapter-page number." So his reads "page Chapter 8-51". And I'll let you know that 887 is read Double Eight Seven, similar to Double O Seven (James Bond's number)

So now, I'll like for you all to review, thank you very much. Next chapter: a look at the Splinter Cell.


	4. Volume 01, Chapter 03

Well, it's time to keep this series rolling here. For now, this chapter shifts more over to the dark side of the Kids Next Door. As in... the Splinter Cell.

What you're about to see in this chapter is pretty much what is the main headquarters to the Splinter Cell, as such as the Moon Base to the KND, and you'll meet more of the Splinter Cell agents. Several of which are going to play bigger rolls once this series finally gets moving. So for now...

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door. The KND is copyrighted by the great mastermind Mr. Tom Warburton and his team. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Volume One: B.E.G.I.N.N.I.N.G.  
Chapter Three: The Central

* * *

III

To the Kids Next Door, a symbol to their power is the treehouse. With a treehouse, the kids living in a certain sector to have access to all around within a large region of the treehouse and the kid operatives living in the treehouse can see for miles out. And there are several of these treehouses dotting the world, with one for each letter in the alphabet and only a few marking for a special purpose. But there is only one that stands out from the rest of these treehouses, for that this tree does not belong to the Kids Next Door.

This treehouse belongs to the Splinter Cell.

A mighty black tree infected by a strange virus looms over the surrounding, with roots thicker than the remaining trees that fall inferior to this tree. In an unknown location of the world, this gigantic tree stands all mighty against all else, with its black composure hidden deep in the dark skies. The only way to know about the tree being there are the structures branching out and the windows illuminating like the night sky, but even this proves to be worthless to tell the sheer size of this treehouse.

The buildings themselves are nothing compared to the structures the Kids Next Door use for their treehouse. Like the tree itself, all of the buildings sticking out from the leaves are black, with only the lights coming through the windows to be yellow. These buildings were once part of several skyscrapers from the past but were torn down to build new skyscrapers. To the Splinter Cell, this is an opportunity to use those scraps for their own, expanding them to create enough space for the large community that is the Splinter Cell.

All around, the air space is fill with Splinter Cell modified vehicles stolen from the Kids Next Door so that they have their own personal vehicles for them to use. Inside of these vehicles are known as the Lower Cells agents, agents that are not part of the exclusive twenty-six high-rank cells that Agent Alpha assigned them when joining the Splinter Cell. These lower agents make up a vast majority of the Splinter Cell, with a number ranging from -27 to beyond, all containing the negative to their number and going lower shows the true rank of these agents.

As for inside of the treehouse, the interior is much more spacious than what appears to be outside. The tree itself is mighty big, but the treehouse proves to be larger even to the Kids Next Door's standards. All around are other agents that make up the Lower Cells and only a few that make up the Superior Cells. These cells, simply known by who is the leader of the cell with bearing a Greek letter, each own one of twenty-six rooms in this massive treehouse. With four to each cell and twenty-six cells in total, including the infamous Alpha Cell, there are a large number of these Superior agent that Alpha chosen when they joined the Splinter Cell.

And one of these cells enters the treehouse looking worry.

The Gamma Cell steps out from one of the shuttles that populate the airspace and into the spacious hanger where there are several black vehicles loading and unloading supplies and agents. Agent -3 haves his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking all around his surroundings, and Aquamarine grabs the distracted agent by his shirt to bring him forward. Agent Cannon temporary steps away from his cell to restock on some of his cannonballs, and when he got back, he notices his leader walking back and forth in a panic.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" the gamma agent muttered to himself, repeating the question over and over. "If Master Agent Alpha knows about our failure, we're surely going to get the boot."

"Oh relax, will ya?" pitched Agent -3. "You're getting too work up over this. Maybe Agent Alpha will cut us some slack."

"Cut us some slack?" Aquamarine blows a raspberry. "Please. When it was the last time that Master Agent Alpha gave anyone some slack?"

The blonde agent tries to answer that question, but the words soon slip away. And then he found something he could use. "But doesn't he have this ability to see just about anything?"

"No. The only agent that can do that is Agent Negative, but even he haves his limits," Aquamarine stated.

"Plus, Master Alpha only haves powers from some of the Power Suits users from generations ago," Agent Cannon stated. "If he would to have the power to see what all of us were doing, he would have gone and steal those from another Power Suit user, but there hasn't been one with fire powers for a long time."

Agent -3 lets out an irritated moan. "Look, I'm not looking for a history lesson. I'm just wondering if that he could see all of us doing our jobs."

"If he does, he'll already be here, getting all of his rage on us!" snapped Agent Gamma. "It's best that we try to avoid Master Alpha at all cost."

"I wouldn't be sure of that."

The Gamma Cell turns around to find one of the Superior Cell agents standing before them. He is several ranks below them, belong the Nu Cell, but he is a powerful agent for where he stands. His outfit is similar to Agent Cannon, but unlike the grey cannon wielding agent, this agent is reflecting off a negative image off his clothing. In truth, his whole body is much like a walking negative, as if he walked off of a film strip and then brought up to normal size to be just like everyone else. However, unlike a normal film negative, this boy does not have a face at all, making his look on his face to be in question as to what the Gamma Cell are seeing. But oddly, there is no sign of a black spot anywhere on his body, and even if the spot was visible, it will appear to be a white spot thanks to the negative.

This, as true to his appearance, is Nu Cell's Agent Negative.

"I got word that you four came back from your mission," the faceless agent said, speaking very calmly. "Any good news from your excursion?"

The four members of Gamma Cell look at each other, hoping that one of them will step forward and speak, but they are too afraid to the truth-seeking Negative. After a minute, the sound of a sigh emerges from Agent Negative and he focuses on Gamma Cell.

"Look, you all know what I am capable of doing," the agent stated. "If you don't confess, I am force to use my negativity to search your minds for the truth."

"If you really want to know, we took on some of the Kids Next Door, and they're a pretty new team," Agent Gamma finally responded, explaining only the partial truth.

Agent Negative attempted to raise an eyebrow, but nothing happen due to lack of facial features. "Oh, really? What sector?"

"V," replied Aquamarine.

"Sector V... you mean the sector Master Agent Alpha turned into the Heta Cell and one that got to be the lowest of the Lower Cells?"

"That's the one," Gamma answered. "And weren't we the ones that took care of those operatives?"

"Yes, I believe," said Negative. "Now, if I recall, you were originally assigned to bring a batch of the Fourth Flavor. Did you retrieve it?"

"Funny thing about that," said Agent -3. "When we were getting it, Agent Cannon here was trying to shoot down the Kids Next Door, but one of his cannonballs destroyed one of the barrels..."

"You destroyed the target?"

"But I'm not finished! But inside of those barrels was nacho cheese!"

The five of them are silent. From what Gamma Cell can see on Agent Negative's face, they could tell that he is not happy with these results. But something else is going on, as on the faceless agent's face is a sign of a sinister look going with the angry look.

"Those fools," he mutters. "Those Ice Cream Men think that they can trick the Splinter Cell from the Fourth Flavor, so that they can use it for themselves?"

"Wait... you're not mad at us?" asked Gamma.

"Oh no... Master Agent Alpha will be, but if I explain the situation, he'll never expect a thing. Carry on," Negative said, turning away to carry out his business.

The negative agent walks away from Gamma Cell, leaving them be as they make their way towards the exit of the hanger.

"I wonder why he isn't part of Master Alpha's faction," Agent Cannon muttered.

"He probably is, but Agent Alpha doesn't trust that Negative," Gamma replied. "If he known better, Agent Negative is up to something, and I don't trust him one bit."

As they walk away, the agent being mentioned snickers out loud as he hides a large smile on his blank face.

III

The rest of the treehouse, simply known to the Splinter Cell as the Central, is more of a city than just a large treehouse in a massive black tree. Even being in the tree, several branches are shooting out from the ground that makes up the very central center of the Central. A large courtyard with several agents dress in black are out and about, talking with other agents in careless conversations and talking over about the missions that they are on. There are more skyscrapers inside of this city, only instead of being black, the building material is made out of a silvery stone.

There are also businesses in this city, being operated by some of the Lower Cell agents and many of them are trading artifacts from their missions to obtain items. With places to eat, clothing stores for the lower agents and other fine places, this is a large production for the Splinter Cell. With such a work force running a city this scale, it is view that the Splinter view this city as their home, and that is what Agent Alpha hoped for once he started this treehouse.

And for the leader of the Splinter Cell, in the middle of the giant courtyard is a large statue of the head agent, with his nothing likeness being match in a marble statue. And below is a water fountain for the agent, which haves a pathway in the middle to an arch at the base of the statue. This is where agents go to if they want to meet their leader, when he is not tending to the new arrivals and away in his hidden personal quarters.

The members of Gamma Cell step out from the building that houses the hanger and all four members step down the stairs leading down to the courtyard. Once stepping on the cobblestones, Agent Gamma looks towards the Alpha statue with disgust, and he turns to find his cell disbanded. Agent Cannon is wondering off towards some of the shops, hoping that he could improve his cannons; Agent Aquamarine is heading towards a group of girl agents near the fountain; and Agent -3 is too busy spinning around, with his head looking up and hands in his pockets.

"You know, every time that I come in this place, I'm still amazed," Agent -3 said, coming to a stop to face his leader of his cell.

Agent Gamma lets out an irritated moan and he grabs Agent -3 by the shoulder to go grab Agent Cannon, who is busy talking with a gem agent at a weapon shop before the two of them broke into a fight. Cannon whips out two steel cannons from his coat and the gem agent forms a whitish round spheres in his palm, with both ready to fire several round items at each other. The gem agent makes the first move, tossing the white sphere at one of the cannons, and Agent Cannon open fires, shooting both cannons to destroy the white sphere before getting hit by the other sphere.

Agent Cannon is sent back a few feet from the impact, only due to his lack of focus and too busy relying on his firepower. The cannon boy eventually got others around him, mostly angry low rank agents, and he blows them all off by rushing forward, putting away the two cannons to replace them with his much larger concrete cannon, and getting a shot ready. The gem agent, which haves the same design similar to Aquamarine's, but haves whitish splashes, prepares several lines of whitish weapons for the agent to use. Both rush towards each other, hoping that one of them will settle this fight.

But the fight is abruptly stopped by one agent jumping forward and waving a blue cape around. "All right, enough!"

Both charging agents come to a stop, looking hatefully at each other before looking at the agent before them. There standing in-between them is a Superior rank agent with a uniform close to Agent Gamma's, but the comparisons stop there. The boy is roughly fourteen years old, wearing a dark green outfit consist of a long sleeve vest, with the Greek letter "kappa" on his right sleeve, over top of an even darker green shirt, along with a lighter variation to the dark green for a pair of jeans and black shoes. On the vest in the back is a blue cape, which resembles more of a blanket than a cape. And his head consists of a black streak running down his face like a scar, a pair of emerald green eyes and his hair being as blue as his cape.

The two fighting agents gaped at the sight of this agent. "Agent Kappa!" they both shouted at once.

The newcomer shifts his attention towards the gem agent. "Agent Opal, what were you doing fighting with Agent Cannon?" he asked.

The gem agent, who is revealed to be Agent Opal, looks nervously at Agent Kappa with his white eyes. "Uh... you see... Agent Cannon and I were getting into a normal conversation, and I may have said something to offend him, and then the both of us got into that fight," he answered.

The kappa agent puts a hand to his face and squeezes together. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful of what you say to others?"

The opal agent begins to think. "Several?"

"And most of the time...?"

"I don't," Agent Opal replied in shame.

Agent Kappa lets out a sigh. "At least you didn't get to kill one of the top three cell's best agents," he said.

"Excuse me," said Agent Gamma, walking up to Agent Cannon before bringing down a fist on the agent's head. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to give us bad luck today?"

"I'm sorry!" whines Agent Cannon. "I don't know what has gotten to me today!"

"I think I know the answer," said Agent Aquamarine.

The crowd turns to notice the aquamarine agent strolling up with another agent behind her, this one being a female and wearing a female version of Kappa's clothing. She is wearing a light purple vest with a long sleeve shirt underneath and she haves the Greek letter "epsilon" on her left sleeve. She is also haves a purple skirt that goes down to the shoes she is wearing, and her hands that she have in front of her have a pair of dark purple gloves. And her head haves a pair of blank purple eyes that are staring deeply into the boys and beyond, and her brown hair haves streaks of purple going down and back.

"This is Agent Epsilon," stated Aquamarine. "She's the one toying with Cannon's mind since this morning."

"This morning? You mean when I bumped into the new girl and somehow starting my bad luck?" asked Agent Cannon.

"She apparently uses telepathy that can alters one mind, changing to make that person unstable and eventually breaks them down," said an agent from behind, this one being another gem agent, but haves a green theme going and is a male agent.

"Agent Emerald, is she your cell leader?" asked Agent Kappa.

"'fraid so," the green gem agent replied. "She hardly speaks at all, and she is staring at the other guys with those huge orbs of hers, causing them to be so mentally screw up, they can't even think straight most of the time."

"That would explain me," Agent Cannon said, now realizing the whole situation.

"Is there any way to reverse this effect?" asked Agent Gamma.

Agent Epsilon gives a firm nod and her eyes adjust to be where a normal person's eyes should be. Then Agent Cannon could feel his head aching from the sudden snap of Epsilon leaving his head, and the pain went away after a second. Soon, the cannon agent gives a look around and he shrugs everyone off to join back in his group.

"Well, I guess that I'm not needed here anymore," Agent Kappa said. "Gamma Cell, you need to report to Master Agent Alpha immediately. Agent Opal, you're coming with me."

The opal agent lets out a moan as the two of them walk off to one of the skyscrapers. The two members of Epsilon Cell split away from Gamma Cell to go back to wherever they came from, leaving Gamma Cell by themselves. Now looking towards the statue that is holding their leader, Agent Gamma lets out a sigh and takes a step forward to face his fate.

"Come cell," he said. "Our master is calling us."

III

In one part of the Central, in an unknown location, there is a large black room, with only a single row of lights making up a path for Splinter Cell agents to walk up and down the room. At one end of the room is the portal that leads to the arch at the statue in the courtyard, and on the other side, which is a far distance, sitting on a large black and red throne is the leader of all Splinter Cell agents: Agent Alpha. With his whole being part of the shadows, with a thin outline of orange and red to symbolize the powers that he owns, he sits with a leg up and hands clasp together in waiting for Gamma Cell.

Along with Agent Alpha, three other agents are in this very room, with one being a thirteen year old male with a gem outfit that haves purple splashes all over the cloak and haves purple hair and eyes for his head. Another agent is a shady male figure, at also thirteen years old, wearing more of a rogue punk theme with a black vest, a red shirt, black jeans with chains out of his pockets, black arms from his master touching him there, a tattoo of "-1", and his face glowing with a sinister stare. And the final agent is nearly all black, with the exception of his skin, as he wears the same as Agent Cannon, but his color is all black, along with his eyes and hair, and he haves a black spot on his face in shape of an anvil and running down his neck to the rest of his body.

These three agents, along with Agent Alpha, make up the highest rank Superior Cell in the entire Splinter Cell: Alpha Cell.

Gamma Cell finally emerges from the portal and into one of the lights illuminating the room and the nearly black agent walks up to the cell to stop them. Agent Gamma tells the agent, known as Agent Anvil, to allow them to pass and all four begin to walk up towards the throne. They got there in a minute, as the walk is a lengthy one, and they notice the gem agent, Agent Amethyst, and the sinister looking agent, Agent -1, standing on both sides of one irritated Agent Alpha.

"Gamma Cell," Alpha started, his voice loud enough to startle all of Gamma Cell. "Will you like to explain to me why all of you failed your mission?"

"We don't know how to explain it," started Agent Gamma. "We got word from Agent Zeta about some Fourth Flavor ice cream being transported..."

"And one of your agents went against orders to destroy the target!" snapped Alpha, getting out of his throne with flames shooting from his body. "I have heard the report from Negative, but your cell failed to comply that if you're assigned to get a target object, you need to bring it back in _perfect condition_!"

With flames now growing from his rage, Aquamarine tries to save her cell from getting burn. "Master Agent Alpha, with all your respect, it wasn't just all our faults," she said. "The Ice Cream Men provided the faux ice cream to us, and we fell for it."

The leader of the Splinter Cell's rage is still burning, but his flames slowly die down. "Plus, we got to deal with some of those pesky Kids Next Door," said Agent -3. "Heck, Agent Gamma here even took on Numbuh 887."

Agent Gamma is about to hit Agent -3 with a shot of gamma radiation with Agent Alpha's ears twitch. "Did you say Numbuh 887?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

None of the agents spoke, until Agent Alpha lets out a small laugh. "You must be nuts taking on Numbuh 887," the leader said. "I had a run-in with him five years ago and I even attempted to make him Agent Omega for the Splinter Cell, but he is _still_ part of the Kids Next Door?"

"Afraid so," Agent Gamma answered.

Alpha lets out a sigh. "I can't believe that's been five years. Normally the virus would have taken over within minutes, but he is still with the blasted Kids Next Door!" Flames begin to shoot up again. "You might be considering yourselves lucky to survive that encounter with Numbuh 887. That operative is not one of the regular operatives you met on the field," he said, sitting back down in the throne.

"You still have Agent Omega open?" asked Agent Cannon.

"Yes."

"Why don't you give that to someone...?'

The leader of the Splinter Cell's rage builds up once again. "No one in the Splinter Cell shall have a title higher than Alpha!" Agent Alpha shouted. "Until I could get Numbuh 887 to join the Splinter Cell, no one is getting Omega unless I said so."

Agent Gamma calmly asked why no one should be called Omega. "You know that Omega can be use to show power greater than anything else," the leader said. "If that person is weak like a Lower Cell agent and if he were to get the title of Agent Omega, then I will not be in this spot."

"But why aren't you Omega?"

"Why are you bothering with these stupid questions? You're trying to advert away from the punishment I'm about to inflict on you?" asked Agent Alpha.

Everyone in Gamma Cell shake their heads no in unison. Alpha calms himself down and then relaxes in his chair to think. "Well, since you got out of there, and there was no Fourth Flavor after all," Alpha started. "...I guess I'll let you go for now."

"Really?" said Agent Gamma, now relieved.

"But if you fail to report to me immediately after failing, don't expect me to be soft on you the next time we meet."

All Gamma Cell agents give their leader a firm nod and the four of them head towards the portal to get back to the courtyard. As they left, Alpha lets out one long sigh as Agent Amethyst leans in to talk to his master. "Sir, are you going to allow those agents to go back out on the field?"

Agent Alpha did not reply for a long time, waiting for the moment when all agents of Gamma Cell are out of the room. "No," he finally answered. "I can't trust those buffoons as much as anyone lower and Epsilon. With the rise of numbers, there are agents that are going to turn against me, and I'm just waiting for one of them to strike."

"Even Gamma Cell?" asked Agent -1 and Alpha returns a nod. Agent -1 grins widely. "Then that means we have another cell to get rid of."

"But we have to get new members to replace them," said Alpha, now going for a crystal ball that is beside him. In the globe, he could see the treehouse of Sector V and the sleeping agents of Numbuhs .01 through .05 sleeping in their beds. "If it comes to the time to eliminate and replace Gamma Cell, this new Sector V may provide a decent cell."

"And Agent Negative?" asked Agent Amethyst. "He seems to be pretty shady."

"I don't see how he's going to be a threat," Agent -1 responded, shrugging his shoulders. "If he can't do much, then he's not a threat."

"Still, we can't trust anyone," Agent Alpha said. "With a growing number of agents entering the Splinter Cell, only time will tell when a new leader rises up and takes over this organization."

"And lets hope that we'll have many more years under Master Agent Alpha," stated Agent Anvil, now coming up from the portal.

With a firm nod from the leader, Alpha climbs out from his chair, dismissing his cell to their rooms for the night, as the leader begins his walk towards his room for some rest. As he is walking, Alpha begins to think about his fight with Numbuh 887 five years ago, and he could remember hitting the boy on the fist with the infected hand Alpha haves, making sure that the operative is infected with the virus. Alpha clutches his left arm as he continues walking.

"One day 887, you will join us," he said out loud. "You will be part of this organization, and you will help clear this world of all adults and Kids Next Door forever."

* * *

OK, allow me to explain how a Splinter Cell Superior team works out:

_Leader_: The leader is usually a letter from the _Greek alphabet_, starting with Alpha being the highest to three that aren't part of the alphabet._  
Second-in-Command_: This is usually a _gemstone_, starting with the twelve birthstones and then moving into others._  
Weapons Expert_: This was going to be a standard letter of the modern alphabet, but I chosen to do _weapons_ based with the letter. Each is based upon a theme._  
Scout_: This is a _negative number_ agent. These agents are -1 to -26, going from the strongest to the weakest before stopping at -26.

So if you look at, say, Alpha Cell, it'll be Agent Alpha as the leader, Agent Amethyst as second-in-command, Agent Anvil as the weapons expert (I'll explain the name later), and Agent -1 as the scout. So that's how it works. There won't be chance for me to list all of the letters, but I will say that there will be an Agent Omega. I am trying to get things work out, and hopefully if I play my cards right, I'll get the story I am hoping for.

For what you just read, this is mainly centering on the Splinter Cell. This is much like the Moon Base to the Kids Next Door, but on a much darker tone. Also, I have introduced more agents in this chapter. Some of these cells and members will be feature in future chapters, with maybe one volume dedicated to Agent Negative and probably a few with Epsilon Cell, Agent Kappa and others.

Plus, if it seems I am rushing into things, please note that this has been forty years in the future, showing the progress of how the Splinter Cell is doing as an organization. If they are worry about a coup now, then that's perfectly fine. It'll help out with the story later on.

So for now, I like for you to review, thank you very much. I'll see what I can come up with for the next chapter.


End file.
